Зак Смит
Зак Смит ( ), он же Зак Саббат ( ) или просто Зак С. — художник и игродел из Нью-Йорка, активный в OSR сообществе. Родился в 1976 году, получил диплом бакалавра искусств колледжа в 1998 и магистра искусств в 2001. В 2009 году начал вести блог «Playing D&D with Porn Stars»Hi, 15 октября 2009. («Играем в D&D с порнозвёздами»), быстро набравший популярность в ролевом сообществе. К 2010 году он развернул первоначальную идею в видеоблог «I Hit It With My Axe»Episode One: Meet the Party, 17 марта 2010., участники которого (такие, как Satine Phoenix) и десятилетие спустя имеют каналы на , пользующиеся бешеной популярностью. В 2012 году вышла рекламирующая его интернет-активность статья в журнале « »Playing Dungeons and Dragons with Porn Stars, 12 января 2012.. Начиная с 2011 Смит регулярно участвовал в выпуске ролевых продуктов, получавших премии уровня ENnie Awards и Indie RPG Awards. В 2013 году Смит был забанен на крупнейшем англоязычном ролевом форуме RPGnetInfraction for Zak S, 15 августа 2013.. В вышедшей в 2014 году Dungeons & Dragons 5 он упоминался как консультант вместе с Казимиром Урбанским, оба имени вызвали волну возмущения в ролевом сообществе, так как к тому моменту оба игродела и блогера были известны как с хорошей, так с плохой стороны. История интернет-войн вокруг Смита темна и полна ужасов, а также откровенного вранья с обеих сторон конфликтаA Timeline of the Zak Wars. В 2019 годуDear Zak Smith, aka Zak Sabbath, 11 февраля 2019. ранее защищавшая Смита его бывшая жена Mandy Morbid опубликовала длинный текст с подробностями их , и её поддержала другая его бывшая подруга Vivka GreyIm scared to write this. Im scared to put it to text and «verbalize» it in this way, 13 февраля 2019.. Несмотря на развёрнутый ответ самого Смита, написанного по совету его адвокатаThe Statement, 13 февраля 2019., реакция издателей была категоричной: OneBookShelf объявил, что отказывается в будущем публиковать его работыDriveThruRPG Responds to Current Industry News, 12 февраля 2019., Питер Эдкисон бессрочно отлучил его от права посещения GenConGen Con’s Stance on Abuse & Harassment., Wizards of the Coast решили вычеркнуть его имя из последующих печатных и цифровых изданий книг правил D&D 5D&D’s Statement Regarding Zak Smith, 19 февраля 2019., платформа подкастеров «The Gauntlet» заявила, что не будут ни принимать его контент, ни даже его рецензироватьThe Gauntlet’s Statement on Zak S, 11 февраля 2019., от его услуг даже как иллюстратора отказались WizardThiefFighterRegarding Mandy’s Post, 12 февраля 2019., Пол Галлахер отозвал право использовать его систему «Augmented Reality» в готовящейся к выпуску книге Смита «Demon City»Regarding Zak S, 13 февраля 2019.. Некоторые заявления при этом бежали слегка впереди паровоза, как организатор ролевых фестивалей ConTessa, к которому Смит никогда никакого отношения не имел и иметь не собирался, но они тем не менее объявили, что сотрудничать с ним не будутConTessa Statement On Zak Smith, 12 февраля 2019.. Также он был превентивно забанен на таких каналах реддита, как /r/osrAll those lies told about Zak Sabbath (Zak Smith)? It happened the truth is even worse. и r/rpgAll those lies told about Zak Sabbath (Zak Smith)? It happened the truth is even worse. Некоторые, вроде MCDM Productions, просто заявили о своей поддержке жертвам любого насилия, не уточняя ничего про самого СмитаWe believe Mandy, Jennifer, Hannah, Vivka, and the other survivors who have come forward in recent days, 14 февраля 2019.. Работы * Vornheim: The Complete City Kit'' ''(дополнение для LoTFP, 2011) * A Red & Pleasant Land (модуль для LoTFP, 2014) * Death Frost Doom (модуль для LoTFP, 2014) * Maze of the Blue Medusa (универсальный модуль для D20, 2016) * Frostbitten & Mutilated (модуль для LoTFP, 2018) Источники Категория:Игроделы Категория:Относящиеся к старой школе Категория:Блогеры